


suddenly, all the love songs were about you

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, No Dialogue, Sentimental, Short & Sweet, Thought Projection, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons to love someone are important. Mabel and Pacifica don't have to think, they just know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	suddenly, all the love songs were about you

**Author's Note:**

> this was sitting in my docs  
> wrote it for femslash feb and it never got published  
> so here ya go

**_prompt: “You’re like magic.”_ **

Where to start? There was too much, and yet at the same time, not enough. Pacifica constantly craved more - more of everything that was Mabel. Well, Pacifica would have been rambling if she had the courage to say it, that is.

There was the name. Ridiculous and beautiful, Mabel Luann Pines. Then, the smile. Braces-free by now, but still dorky, too big for her face and something that could put the sun to shame. Her laugh, girly and childish, sweet and mischievous. The way she managed to light up a room without even trying. How she was so freakishly tall, towering over everyone but never making them feel small. Her crazy sense of fashion, as if the 80’s puked all over pastel goth.

But her heart. How it was so big and so good and upon closer inspection, one would probably find hints of gold in it.

Oh, and her kisses. At first, Pacifica had expected Mabel to be a sloppy kisser, a ‘dragging each other behind the bleachers to snog’ kisser. But she got the exact opposite. A girl who asked, _“Can I kiss you?”_ if she felt prompted to do so. Always tasting of something sweet, and she was very patient and hesitant, like walking on glass.

Mabel didn’t just believe in fairytales, she belonged in them, and she didn’t even know it.

~

Wow.

Just wow. That was the only way Mabel could describe Pacifica. Wow, wow, wow, wow. That sheltered spoiled brat had turned into someone beyond beautiful, both inside and out, all in the matter of a few years. Mabel realized that she would never forget that night of the Shack’s Summer Party, challenged by a girl she knew nothing about.

Now, Mabel knew every little thing, and then some.

How Pacifica loved spicy foods, couldn’t sleep if the windows were open, hated cats, liked wearing high heels (she was 5’ 2” so it made sense), her favorite color was hot pink, she wanted a pet llama and a ‘76 Corvette, had aspired to be a pop star when she was younger, never liked pizza (how horrifying), wore ‘Peachy Keen’ lipstick, had a French cousin who was a model, was incredibly good at drawing, believed in Agnosticism…

…Mabel knew all of that - along with so much more. But the facts never ended with the girl she loved so dearly. And there was just something about Pacifica that had total Princess potential. Mabel liked to tell herself that she never had trouble saying any of this, but everytime she tried to do so, she turned into a stuttering mess, because Pacifica was Pacifica.

~

_There was just something about her._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
